Steve the Trooper
Steve the Trooper, or simply Steve, is a recurring character in Chugga's LPs. He first appeared in "Day 1" of Pikmin. Steve is usually the one brought up by Jon to mess with Emile. Pikmin Day 1 He used to be a normal Red Leaf Pikmin that always tripped over and had a hard time keeping up with the group until Olimar arrived on PNF-404. Day 8 Steve decided to show his true colors by trying to bring a dead Fiery Blowhog back to base all on his own. He was then saved by Chuggaaconroy before the sun went down. Chuggaaconroy, pleased with Steve's bravery, gave him the title 'Trooper', And in another day, he wanted to be a trooper again but Chugga whistled him back. From that moment on, Steve's popularity was boosted through the roof. Fans even made a Facebook page for Steve. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Finale ProtonJon decided to mention Steve to annoy Chugga, as he had failed his mission of getting him to use a "Continue". Steve was also mentioned, intentionally or unintentionally, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Episode 5, ''World 3-2 TheRunawayGuys were talking giving random names to the Goomba of the beginning of the level where Steve got brought up as a name. Chuggaaconroy began to immediately freak out over the mention of Steve. ''Pikmin 2 When Chuggaaconroy returned to the Distant Planet in Pikmin 2, he refused to call Steve by name; however, he had the honor of carrying back Louie in the final episode, Pikmin 2 - Finale. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In The Subspace Emissary Olimar was attacking a giant R.O.B. Captain Falcon then appeared taking out R.O.B but accidentally took out all of the Pikmin except Steve much to Chugga's dismay. Later in that episode, Jon stole his controller, forcing him to be Olimar, the last Pikmin Chugga plucked happening to be Steve. The Trooper helped his fellow Pikmin and the other heroes take down Tabuu and the Subspace Army. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Episode 6 Chuggaaconroy said that Steve had stopped being funny after his LP of Pikmin. Pikmin 3 Exploration Day 1 There was a red leaf sitting near the bridge pieces, as well as one that wasn't able to push the box, tempting Chuggaaconroy. Exploration Day 5 There was a red leaf that was left behind near the beginning of the day. Mission Day 4: Twilight Hollow with Lucahjin Chugaaconroy stated that Steve had nothing to do with the Platinum Rank acquired at the end of the mission, as no red Pikmin were present in the stage, to which Lucahjin responded that Steve was melted into the Platinum Rank medallion. It is unknown if she is telling the truth, however. Pikmin (TheRunawayGuys) When Pikmin came up for a TRG LP (as a blind LP for Jon), Jon named the first Red Pikmin he came across Esteban, which is Spanish for Steve. Come Day 11, after killing a Fiery Blowhog (the same enemy whose corpse helped create the Steve memes), Emile admitted he knew why Jon went with Esteban (thanks partly to being part-Mexican as Esteban is Spanish for Steve). He admitted that he was purposefully ignoring it because he thought it was funny. It wasn't until Jon got worried about Emile's lack of reaction that this revelation came out. References * It is worth noting that Chuggaaconroy indirectly referenced Steve or Pikmin that did things similar to Steve throughout the playthrough. For example, when Chuggaaconroy first meets Red Pikmin in Episode 1 of Pikmin 2, he sighs and then responds with "Red Leaf Pikmin already? Today is just not my day is it?". This is probably in reference to Steve and how tired he was of everyone associating Red Pikmin to him. * Near the end of the finale of New Super Mario Bros. Wii by TheRunawayGuys, ProtonJon decided to mention Steve to annoy Chugga, as he had failed his mission of getting him to use a "Continue". Tim and JoshJepson kept having difficulties surviving to the end of levels and Jon always seemed to have an insane number of lives on hand. **Emile usually fires back by saying "Move faster Pokey" to get on Jon's nerves. *Steve was also mentioned, intentionally or unintentionally, in episode 5 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii by TheRunawayGuys. In World 3-2 TheRunawayGuys were talking giving random names to the Goomba of the beginning of the level where Steve got brought up as a name. Chuggaaconroy began to immediately freak out over the mention of Steve. *During episode 6 of Castle Crashers by The Runaway Guys, Chugga momentarily forgot SuperJeenius' name and called him Steven. Then, to everyone's surprise, he followed up with "Well, at least he's a trooper about it" after ProtonJon hounded him about forgetting SuperJeenius' name. *In Episode 7 of Kid Icarus: Uprising, a photo of Steve briefly flashed onscreen (perhaps as a jump scare) when Thanatos started repeatedly speaking the word 'trooper'. *One of the pranks that ProtonJon did to Chugga in Dokapon Kingdom was to rename him Steve. **Emile had failed to kill a wanted Jon, causing the prank in question. Emile would further lose to Tim, who had freshly leveled up after swooping in to steal Emile's town-liberating kill, and was given poo hair to further make him look like Steve. **To add insult to injury, Emile's Dokapon Kingdom character color is red, which may have been why the character was renamed to Steve. ***Then again, Steve was likely chosen purely for the prank, judging by Jon stating he only just noticed the connection between Steve and Emile's Dokapon Kingdom character color. *On Day 15 of Animal Crossing: New Leaf when ProtonJon judged a contest for what Chugga would wear for a week in the game there was 5 different Steve outfits submitted (at least) but Jon decided on a Princess Peach Dress. **Emile's response: "YOU SON OF A CANADIAN!" *Also In the Week before Festival Update, Chugga wore a Steve Hat, possibly meaning he isn't as bothered by the Pikmin as he used to be. *Sometime between the Summer Solstice and Croque's Birthday, someone left a shirt themed after Steve in Chugga's town. In Croque's Birthday, Shari is shown wearing the Steve shirt. *In Episode 1 of Pikmin 3, Chugga went on a rant about Steve while constructing a bridge, and after finishing its construction, a Red Leaf Pikmin ran off on its own. *AttackingTucans named every Pikmin in his Pikmin Let's Play and when he named one Steve he immediately killed it. * Youtuber House_Owner AKA YourPalRoss has used a red Pikmin skin in Minecraft Cops and Robbers Smash Bros Edition and named it Steve probably referencing Steve the Trooper. Trivia * On Day 16 of his Pikmin Let's Play Chuggaaconroy left a batch (15) of Red Pikmin in the ground of the Impact Site. These Pikmin were to become the future generation of Steve. *Despite the fact that Steve the Red Pikmin was Chuggaaconroy's trusty sidekick in Pikmin, Chugga refused to call Steve by his name in Pikmin 2. Chuggaconroy revealed this was because he doubts that any Red Leaf Pikmin in Pikmin 2 is actually Steve. *Steve got his name because Chugga hated his name when he was a kid and wanted it to be changed to Steve. *However, on episode Bonus 6 and final Chugga mentions how Steve wanted a rematch. Chugga won, and Steve apparently became a fan of him...or did he? Granted, it was a different Steve he was referring to as it was in Pokemon Emerald. *Steve, Bob, Joe, Bulby, and Billy were the only characters Chugga named himself. *In the Finale of New Super Luigi U Chugga received a fan-made Steve Plush. **He received another during PAX East 2015 Gallery Steve The Trooper Sprite.png|Pixel art of Steve. imagesCA4MRZZS.jpg|Steve rushing into battle whilst Bob and Joe stand behind Olimar. 250177_260423717306756_5920419_n.jpg|Steve, The Red Pikmin's Facebook avatar Ressurected steve.png|Steve's impersonator in Pokémon Emerald Category:Characters the Chugga Named Category:Pikmin Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Name-Sharers Category:Killers Category:Running Gags Category:Fathers Category:Chuggaaconroy Characters Category:Troopers Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Named pikmin